Pumpkin Surprise
by Tanith2011
Summary: Dan has chosen a costume for Steve to wear for the hosting of Five'O's Halloween Charity Fair.  A challenge response...


Here's my challenge response to the quotes: they are in bold type.

_**Pumpkin Surprise**_

"Maybe he won't pay any attention to it if I hid it under there? I don't want him opening it until I get back and explain," Dan pointed to a space beneath a table in Steve McGarrett's office.

"**Bruddah, there's no way Steve is not going to notice," **Kono gave Dan a 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Well, I can't put it anywhere else, it's too big," Dan scratched his head and gave out a resigned sigh. "I just have to hope I get back before he does,"

"Goodluck Bruddah! You're going to need it when Steve sees what's in that box!" Kono's face split into a big toothy grin.

_A L O H A !_

"**Chin, Kono! In my office, right now!" **the barking command came from none other than the man himself, Steve McGarrett, Hawaii's no-nonsense, top detective. He stood at the doorway facing the outer office of Five' O. Jenny sat at her desk, confusion set upon her face as she wondered what the boys had done this time. Chin and Kono gave each other a knowing look of dismay before following Steve's retreating back.

"Since when has my office been a place to store junk? And what is this anyway?" Steve had pulled out the over-sized cardboard box from under the table and had begun rummaging and pulling out its contents, examining them individually. He held up a great big tangled mess of what appeared to be synthetic leaves strung together.

"Er, I think that's my costume," replied the Chinese detective sheepishly.

"Your what Chin?" Steve stared wide-eyed at Chin. Did I hear him correctly?

"My costume for the Halloween Charity Fair tonight," Chin cleared his throat noisily and shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"And what exactly are you suppose to be?" Steve prodded. Surely Chin was not planning to be dressed up as a tree?

"The Creature from the Black Lagoon," Chin really wished Danny would return this very minute!

"I see. Is there any particular reason why you will be dressed in a costume and not in a more professional standard? We're hosting, not trick or treating!" Steve thought it must be Chin's fatherly nature surfacing at this time of the year. But from the looks of the other bits and pieces, wigs and claws that he'd found in the box, Steve was beginning to doubt it was just Chin who planned on dressing up in character costumes.

"Well, the Governor thought it would encourage more people to get more involved and have some fun," Chin replied smiling nervously.

Steve merely shook his head at the silliness of such an idea and peered inside the box once more. He attempted to pull out the last of the odd lot but it took up the width of the box and seemed to be wedged in. Not wishing to have to struggle replacing it into the box later on, Steve gestured for Chin and Kono to peer inside the box with him.

"What is that?" Steve wrinkled his nose at the orange object which emitted a musty sort of smell.

"**Maybe Danny might know what that is?"** Chin replied nudging Kono in the ribs with his elbow as he saw the Hawaiian detective on the verge of blurting out Dan's surprise.

"Our kaikaina better get here soon, gentlemen, or I might have to trash that thing. Smells kinda moth-eaten, whatever it is," Steve pulled his head away from the box, cringing as he did.

"**I don't think that's such a good idea, boss," **Kono started, looking over at Chin for support.

"Oh?" Steve was perplexed and getting a little annoyed at this charade.

Kono took a breath and Chin stepped on his foot to stopper the Hawaiian but it was too late, "That's – that's your costume, Steve,"

Suddenly the door to Steve's office burst open and a breathless Dan Williams stumbled in, coming to a halt beside Kono. A look of alarm crossed his face, "You opened the box? I – I can explain, Steve!"

"Do you mind telling me, what in the world I'm suppose to be, dressed in that – that thing?" Steve pointed his finger into the box at the bulky looking, orange, felt material.

"It's a pumpkin, Steve," Dan replied matter-of-factly, thinking that the answer was staring Steve in the face. It should've been obvious to him what the thing in the box was.

"A what?" Steve eyed Dan incredulously.

"Well you see, you're the only one tall enough to able to stick your legs out properly and walk in it. So I figured you'd be a perfect fit," Dan explained, letting out a small nervous laugh.

Steve began scrutinizing the detectives in turn, assessing their heights. His eyes rested on Kono, "What about you Kono?"

"Hey don't look at me, boss! Danny said that I'd make a good wolf-man," Kono shook his head fervently.

"Oh he did, did he? And you think I'd make a good pumpkin do you, Danny? Might I ask, what you're going to be?" Steve grated sarcastically as his eyes bore down on Dan's boyishly innocent gaze.

"No! I – I – don't think you look - I - well I'm going as a clown," Dan's words were oddly high pitched at first then ended in a weak mumbled reply. The gentle tones of his face transformed into a replication of a ripe tomato.

"A clown? And what does a clown have anything to do with Halloween, Danno? They symbolize joy and bring about laughter to children," Steve thought Dan's choice rather puzzled him.

"Boss! My biggest childhood nightmare always had something to do with clowns! They scare me bruddah, like you wouldn't believe," Kono shuddered at the thought. He glanced at the fluorescent red wig lying on the ground and gulped.

Steve gave Kono a look of disbelief and shook his head before glancing back down at the puffy costume in the box at his feet, **"Danno, if you think I'm going to wear that tonight, think again!" **

Pau


End file.
